


Darkness turns to Light

by Rosiewrites13



Series: Ragged Eternity [2]
Category: Original Work, Ragged Eternity, z nation
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Zombies, saunders twins, znation universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: Lyle and Lyla Saunders, twins on the run. They think their life is finally settling, they got away from their parents, survived being chased down by a gang. But Zombies? You got to be kidding.





	Darkness turns to Light

November 2011/05 BZ

Lyle shook Lyla awake, shushing her gently as she whined. “Ly, its time, we gotta go.” Lyla yawned and nodded. Uncovering herself and sitting up. They had had enough of their parents constantly hurting them, both physically and emotionally, and threatening to separate them. Even though they had only just turned sixteen, they were ready to flee. They knew their parents wouldn’t come looking for them. The other night they had overheard them talking about kicking them out, only to decide against it because it could tarnish their reputation with the legal issues. Lyla had suggested getting jobs to save up to leave, Lyle agreed and they both found jobs that didn’t mind hiring teens, as long as they worked hard. Because of this idea they had saved up enough money to leave Virginia. 

“Do you have everything we need?” Lyla asked, pulling on her sweaters. 

“Yes, I even have our bank cards under different names. They won’t be able to track us. Not that they were even going to.” He said snidely. His parents brought out hatred in Lyle even he wasn’t familiar with. Never really going after him unless he did something, they were horrible to Lyla. That’s why Lyle feels no regrets just leaving in the middle of the night, without even as much as a note. They don’t deserve to know the reason they left. He turned to the window and opened it, he picked up his backpack, gesturing for Lyla to do the same. They had layered clothes on, to stay warm and to minimize backpack space used by clothes, they took some food and water from the kitchen, really only bring necessities. The only thought going through their minds is /getaway/ Heading out on foot, they hope to be far, far away from this hellhole by the end of the day.

~~~~~~

August 2012/ 04BZ

Looking back, Lyla probably shouldn’t have tried to rob those guys, but hindsight is twenty-twenty. Running for her life while trying to lose the group of men chasing her. She skids to a stop, trying to pick a direction to run, the street of St. Louis unfamiliar to her. She looks to her left and sees a tiny bakery still open, deciding to take the risk she runs into the bakery. An old lady is behind the counter, before she can say anything Lyla darts behind the counter, making her gasp. “Please hide me!” she begs, leaning down so she’s hidden. “I’m being chased, I barely escaped with my life.” Looking around the woman nods, moving so she can hide under the cash register. Lyla tucks herself in and puts her hands over her mouth, trying to silence her gasps. Just as she does that, she door swings open with force and Lyla stops breathing.

“Have you seen a girl go by? She’s tall, has long brown hair and is wearing a grey sweater?” all too familiar voice boomed.

“No I haven’t, no one comes here after ten pm, and don’t slam my doors!” the old lady chastised. 

“FUCK!” he yelled as he stormed out, most likely to tell the rest of the gang to continue looking. At some point Lyla had squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to come back and kill her. The old lady walked around the counter and locked the door, putting the blinds down to close up.

“You can come out now sweetie, you’re safe.” The lady says from the other side of the bakery. Lyla hesitantly peeked out to see the lady cleaning off the tables. The store closed. “If they come back, I’ll call the police.” Lyla nodded, grimacing, she really didn’t want that to happen. The lady turns to her and smiles. “I’m Doris by the way.”

“I’m Dana.” Lyla says softly, hands going to her face. He had punched her a few times, she was going to feel that in the morning. 

“Well Dana, do you want ice?” she nods, “Do you want to call someone?” Lyla freezes, fuck. She’s three hours late going home. Lyle is probably panicking.

“I have a cell, I just didn’t have the time to use it while he was… you know… chasing me.” Doris nods in understanding.  
“You call someone, I'll get you ice.” Lyla took out her flip phone and dialed Lyle’s number.

“LYLA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” He screamed through the phone, worry thick in his voice.

“Chris,” Lyla said softly, hearing Lyle whisper out a soft fuck, “I was chased and hit. Please have my things ready when I get home.” While they had been on the run, they started a code of sorts. /please have my things ready/ it means we got to go, tonight, nonnegotiable. 

“Alrighty Dana, it’ll be ready. Love you.” Lyla smiles.

“Love you.” She whispered back and hung up.

“Is he coming to get you?” Doris asked, hanging the ice to Lyla, she shook her head no.

“We don’t have a car. I’ll be able to walk back home. Those men are long gone. It’s also across the city so I’ll be fine.” She hissed at the cold, placing the icepack on her face. Doris clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“I’ll drive you, here take some cookies as well, you’ve had a traumatizing night.” Doris said in such a motherly voice. Lyla hasn’t heard that directed at her in years, mix that in with almost dying, Lyla starts crying. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Doris asked, alarmed.

“It’s been a long time since someone has been this nice to me,” Lyla shakily got out, “my own mom hated me, it’s just… nice to have motherly affection.” Doris sighed, hugging Lyla  
“I can’t make anything better, but no mother should treat their daughter like that.” Shushing Lyla, running her fingers though her hair. “This was a hard night for you. Let’s get you home” Lyla sniffed and nodded, wiping her cheeks. “Take these, for a pick me up.” Doris smiled, handing her a bag full of treats, Lyla gaped. 

“I- I can’t take this…” she whispered in disbelief.

“I insist, it’s a gift, humour me.” Lyla nodded, taking the bag in her hands. “Let’s go.” Exiting the bakery, they walk to Doris’s car. Telling Doris her address and they drive off. Lyla relishes being driven, she usually walks everywhere. “Be safe, this part of the city isn’t safe at night. As you learned today.” She chuckles, nodding to what Doris was saying. She’s leaving tonight anyway.

“I don’t usually go out alone, tonight was a really really really bad fluke.” Lyla assures Doris. Pulling up to the motel Doris shuts off the car and turns to her. Taking out a pen and paper she quickly writes something down. 

“Here’s my cellphone number,” she says while handing Lyla the slip of paper, “If you get into trouble again, call me. I’ll come get you.” Lyla tears up again and she takes the paper. Memorizing the numbers.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Lyla whispers through her tears.

“You remind me of my daughter.” Doris says sadly. Lyla nods in understanding. No more words needed. “Now go inside and get some sleep, you need it.” She sniffs and hugs Doris tightly. 

“Thank you, you’re an angel” Lyla wipes her face again and gets out of the car. Waving at Doris, she opens the door and walks into the room. Being greeted by a panicking Lyle.

“Lyla! What happened?? Are you hurt??” He rapid fire asks while hugging her. Pulling away he gently cups her cheek, seeing the bruise start to form. Fury coursing through him, he was going to kill whoever hurt his sister.

“I miiiight have miscalculated the person. He punched me, tried to stab me, and called his gang to come help. Then they chased me through the city when I escaped.” She whispered. “But,” she said while reaching into her pocket, “I got seven hundred dollars off of him.”

“That doesn’t matter Lyla!” He yelled. Pacing around the room again. “You could have died. I couldn’t live knowing you died trying to get us a few dollars.” He turned around and pulled her into a tight hug. “I was so worried and scared.” And with that, Lyla started crying again.

“I thought I was going to die Lyle. I can’t do that again. We have to stop stealing money, it’s not worth risking ourselves.” She sobbed into his arms. Lyle nodded and shuddered out a breath.

“We’ll make this money last. We’ll be good for a few months.” They nodded at the same time. “What’s in the bag?” 

“A nice lady saved me. She let me hide in her bakery and told the guy I wasn’t there. If she hadn’t helped me, I would probably be really hurt. She gave me some sweets as a pick -me -up.” Lyle smiled, he knew how much random acts of kindness could help Lyla’s mental state. They didn’t have the luxury of therapy anymore, and with all the horrors they’ve seen on the streets, its affected Lyla deeply, and Lyle knew it did, even if she wouldn't talk about it. “Her name is Doris. She gave me her cell phone number. In case I get in trouble again.”  
“She sounds amazing. I’m glad she helped you.” Lyle said, finally moving away from Lyla. “Let’s get out of here.” Everything was already packed up, not that they had much to pack up anyway. Lyla was going to miss this motel, it was arguably the nicest one they had been at in the last few months. Placing the bag in her duffel carefully, not wanting to damage any of the sweet treats Doris gifted her. She turned to Lyle and nods. Closing the door behind them they disappear into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

June 2013/ 04BZ

“And this!” Lyle yelled, “Is our new home sister dear!!” He threw the decaying door open to unveil an equally as decayed house.

“It’s perfect!” She yelled, stepping through the threshold and taking in the run down house. It has obviously been abandoned for years. There were boards covering the windows, letting in little light. But it was theirs. They decided Colorado was a nice place to stop, that seven hundred dollars lasting them a while. While they were scouting the area they stumbled upon this house. Far enough away from being seen and surrounded by trees, it was a decent sized house as well, and making them wonder why it was abandoned. One man’s trash is another man’s treasure. As long as they leave the outside looking abandoned, nobody should be suspicious. They were hoping the locals leave them alone. 

“We should clean out areas tonight. Like the bedrooms. And we need to get air mattresses, maybe some water and blankets.” Lyla hummed, staring at what she thinks is the living room. Walking over to the seriously worn down furniture she smiled, a roof over her head she didn’t have to pay fifty dollars a night for was something she had only dreamed about. Looking at Lyle she grinned. Watching him walk around was amusing, he didn’t want to sit on the chairs in fear of breaking them, but he was obviously tired of standing.

“I don’t want to sleep on the floor again, we’ve been doing enough of that. My back needs something softer.” Lyle whined, cracking his back.

“We have enough money to buy some basic living supplies.” Lyla suggested. “We could also buy the mattresses.” mattresses.” Walking to the stairs she experimentaly stood on the first one, it held her weight. She smiled and walked up to the second floor, Lyle trailing behind her.

“Two bed rooms, a bath room, and what looks to be a very creepy children’s room.” Lyla shivered. The whole set up of the kid’s room was creepy. “I want this room!” she said childishly, running into the biggest one.

“Of course you do, why am I not surprised.” He shook his head and checked out the smaller one. He didn’t need a lot of space so he was fine. Lyla was greedy but that’s okay. Seeing her happy was worth living in a glorified closet.

“I’m thinking, two air mattresses. Two lanterns. Basically buy two of everything so we both have one for our room.” Lyle nodded, that sounded easy and affordable.  
“Should we get blankets too? All we really have are these sheets.” Lyla wrinkled her nose. 

“Ill see what I can get. Maybe I'll find a thrift store and get us some new clothes too.” Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!!!” She gasped. 

“I’ll go shopping now." he said while walking down the stairs. “you’re better at this designing and cleaning than I am.” Lyla chuckled. Lyle was useless when it came to things that didn’t involve survival. He can make a tent out of trees but he can’t dust properly to save his life.

“Can you help me try to find a broom? Or rags? Just something to dust with.” Lyla said suddenly. She was itching to clean this because sitting in dust wasn’t appealing at all to her.

“I saw one in the other room,” Lyle muttered, sure he saw one. Checking in the dining room he saw the broom, grabbing it he handed it to Lyla.

“Thanks!” she called, walking back up the stairs to go make their rooms livable, because even they couldn’t sleep in rooms filled with dust.

“I’ll go buy us stuff, be back soon.” He only picked up his backpack, leaving the duffel back behind. He didn’t feel like carrying anything more than he needed too.

“Stay safe!” she shouted from upstairs.

“Always!” he shouted back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 2015/ 01 BZ

 

Lyle sighed as he locked up. Tired from being on his feet all day. He had gotten a job at a small grocery store in the city. It was boring, and far from his house, but it paid well, he kept food on the table and that’s all that mattered. Lyla stayed at home and basically made the house a fortress. Every day he would come home to her rambling about the things she’s fixed or made. They kept stocking up on canned foods, scared to go hungry. Jobs aren’t permanent, and he didn’t want to risk it. Walking through the familiar streets of twin lakes he reminisced on his life leading up to this. Running away was the best choice of his life. Watching Lyla constantly get degraded and even abused, when she just made simple mistakes, was something he couldn’t handle. His parents weren’t always there during their childhood so Lyla and he only had each other. Living on the streets was hard, and getting to Colorado from Virginia was even harder. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything. To his knowledge his parents never looked for him and Lyla, good. The last thing he needed was any attention from them. Walking up to the outside of their home, he smiles. This place was a godsend, they had been living there for just over two years, and the feeling of safety and happiness was something he will never take for granted. On the outside it looked ugly and abandoned, and in need of serious TLC, but the inside was amazing. Lyla had fixed up the whole house, starting with the bedrooms she worked her way down to the basement. They had everything they needed. Even taking couches off of peoples front yards, one man’s garbage was another man’s treasure. They spent a decent amount of money on a generator, they really only used it was necessary. They do have their own rooms but they usually ended up sleeping in the same one. SO used to doing that for years, it makes them feel safe, being able to hear Lyla’s breathing helped Lyle stay asleep. Too many close calls had made him paranoid. Opening the door with a practiced ease, he stepped inside.

“How was work?” Lyla asked from the other room.

“How did you know it was me and not some intruder?” he smirks.

“NO intruder would know to hold the door open, push in and then pull out so fluidly. You gotta be better than that to scare me.” Lyla smirked back, coming into the room and tossing an orange at him. Lyle caught it easily.

“Fair fair,” he chuckled. “Work was boring. Weird girls came up to me and tried to hit on me. That was awkward.” He scrunched his nose up thinking back to them.

“Any cute boys?”

“No sadly, you’d like the girls though. They’re exactly your type.” Both the twins started heartily laughing.

“We are messes.” She finally managed to get out.

“That we are. Did you do anything interesting today?” he asked while stretching. His legs aching from not being able to sit all day.

“I actually did!” she said excitedly. “I reinforced the planks on the windows, on all floors. I replaced a few of the floor boards. And moved our safe to a different part of the basement and covered it with a carpet. I organized the basement pantry and took inventory, we have a few months’ worth of food and water. We probably should buy a bit more though. Oh! We also need more nails.” She trailed off, writing a list down. “Taking care of this house is a full time job, I swear I think I’m done, something else breaks.” She shook her head while chuckling.

“That’s amazing Ly.” Lyle said with awe in his voice. Lyla’s handiwork and creativeness never failed to amaze him

“Thanks L, I’m going to go down to the shop and buy some stuff.” She said while waving the list in his face, “do ya need anything?” 

“Get me a new notebook and a set of pens, mine are running out.” He scrunched his nose while batting her hands away. Lyla laughed, annoying him more.

“Gotcha! I’ll see you in a bit!” and with that, she was out the door. Lyle shook his head at his sister’s energy. He laid down on the couch. A nap sounded wonderful after being on his feet all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Writing the twins pov was so fun


End file.
